


Remaining Fantasy

by Skye



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose doesn't really think Dax will ever make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remaining Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy drabble. Based off events in episode 10, "Lights, Camera, DAX."

Rose knew that Dax lived in a fantasy world. Not that they both weren't summoned and now resided somewhere nearby Oz as they became Power Rangers, but Dax had already been in a non-reality in his previous occupation, as a shadow of a participant in fictional stories of romanticized heroism. But outside of all of this, Dax himself was in a dream world where he was on the verge of "making it big" as an action star.

It wasn't going to happen. At least, the chances were pretty small. And even if it did, Rose couldn't see Dax as being consistently very happy in the spotlight. Though he might be happy with the initial success, the energy that acting took out of him would soon tire him out and disenchant him with the idea. And, as mean as it sounded even when Rose thought it, he might broken-hearted when he read the thoughts of his critics.

So why, knowing this, was Rose now involved in cleaning bathrooms alongside Dax as part of a dual punishment? It was just, despite the facts, Rose wanted Dax to keep dreaming. She had felt guilty encouraging him at first. She realized her intentions immediately, but didn't know exactly what her motivations were. And the first assumption was that she was being selfish -- a grounded, reality based Dax wouldn't be nearly as fun as the current romantic, highly desirable Dax. So, Rose thought, she was egging him on in order to keep the Dax she loved around.

But it was more than that. Rose wanted to protect Dax from the word "can't." If this was what he wanted, he'd made it this far, and should have the opportunity to at least try and make it as far as he wanted to. No one, not even her, should be able to take that away from him.

But Rose still thought he'd never reach his goal. Although Dax had made it further than she predicted in his recent audition... Who knew, maybe he would surpass all of her expectations for him. But either way, Rose wanted Dax to realize along the way that he was already a success, and appreciate all the virtues he had when he wasn't stuttering in the public spotlight. Dax was already the hero he wanted to portray... Even now, leaning over the mansion's toilets.

"This is exhausting," Dax sighed as he spoke to Rose.

"Extremely tedious," Rose agreed.

"This thing..." Dax became frustrated as he tried to spray some of the much used cleaner bottle into the toilet. Rose rushed to grab a new bottle and then handed it to him. "Oh, good idea," Dax said, taking it from her. "Um, by the way Rose... Thanks," he added, giving Rose a quick smile before turning back to his work.

Rose was filled with new energy as she grinned. The thanks wasn't for the bottle, of course. Perhaps she was being a little too hopeful, but there was something in the smile, as if he knew more than he'd let on. Maybe Dax wasn't as blind as she'd thought.


End file.
